22 September 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-22 ; Comments *The show comes from Peel Acres. *John mentions that he has just had a turntable installed at home that can play 78's. *A 90 minute recording of a three hour show is available. In addition, selected dance/international tracks are available on File 2. Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. Sessions *Pure Morning #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 13 May 1994. Session recorded 1994-04-10. No known commercial release. *Eat Static #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 28 August 1993. Session recorded 1993-08-22. Available on the Planet Dog 2xLP – Planet Dog – Peel Your Head: The Peel Session. Tracklisting *Azukx: One Tribe (2xLP - Everything Is Everything) Mantra Recordings # @ *China Drum: Fall Into Place (10 inch) Mantra Recordings *Emily's Sassy Lime: Cola Boy (CD - Right Is Here) X-Mas Records *Pure Morning: Sick Prophet (Peel Session) *Gringo: Trust (7 inch) Colin Fat Records # @ *Har-Ell: Wonderland (Various Artists 3xLP - Outside The Reactor) Blue Room Released # @ *Hole: Drown Soda (CD - Ask For It) Caroline @ *'File 1' begins *Ash: Angel Interceptor (7 inch) Infectious Records *Magoo: Rocket To Spector City (7 inch - Robot Carnival) Noisebox *Eat Static: Area 51 (Peel Session) # @ *Cocteau Twins: Wax And Wane (LP – Garlands) 4AD # @ *Slap Happy Humphrey: Gyakkosen (CD - Slap Happy Humphrey) Public Baths @ * (JP: 'Play Mr piano man play.') *Babylonian: Nemesis (12 inch) No Smoking Records # @ *Pure Morning: But It's Alright (Peel Session) *Tassilli Players: Coconut Island Special (CD - The Wonderful World of Weed In Dub) Universal Egg # *Flying Saucer Attack: Outdoor Miner (7 inch - Outdoor Miner) Domino * (JP: 'It's been a long time since I've have the opportunity to play you a new record with a truly silly title.') *Neanderthals: Arula-Mata-Gali (7 inch) Spinout Records *Gene Vincent: B-I-Bicky-Bi, Bo-Bo-G (7 inch) Capital *''(tape flip)'' *Steve Stoll: Night Watch (12 inch - Perverted Truths) Proper NYC # @ *Spacemaid: Teenage Sensation (7 inch) Les Disques De Popcor *''(11:30 news)'' *Motors: Dancing The Night Away (CD - The Motors' Greatest Hits) Virgin @ *Füxa: Free Your Soul (7 inch) Burnt Hair # @/& *''(John tries out the new 78 rpm turntable for the first time with help from his son Tom.) & *Jack Charman: Let's Have A Song About The Girl (78) Popular & * ''(JP: 'Not enough surface noise in my view.') ''& *Sideshow: Rust (LP - Lip Read Confusion) Flydaddy *Eat Static: Zarbi (Peel Session) # & *Airbomb Repeater: Theme (7 inch – Dubious Rebel EP) Mobstar *Pure Morning: K1704 (Peel Session) *Jungle Neck: Bodyguard (12 inch) Jungle Neck # & * '''File 1' ends 2:18" into above track *Volcanos: Twilight At Rincon (7 inch - The Last Wave) Neurotic Bop Records *El Paysage: Unknown (Evolution) Mortal *Panasonic: Levytela (album - Vakio) Blast First BFFP 118 # & *Delgados: Primary Alternative (7 inch - The Lazarwalker EP) Radar Records *Hellbenders: Rattledance (7 inch - Have A Good Funeral My Friend) Neurotic Bop Records *Hem: Be Completely Full Of...... (7") Fantastic FAN 002 & note - not on Lorcan's listing but certainly a different play to the 1st September *Eat Static: Bioforms (Peel Session) # & *National Heroes: Untitled (Various Artists CD - Our Salvation Is At Hand)Theme Park Records *Red Eye: Special Delivery To My Heart (7 inch) Decomposition *Pure Morning: Game Over (Peel Session) *Original Substitute: What's On Your Mind (12 inch - Feel Free) Outstanding Productions # & Tracks marked # available on File 2 '''Tracks marked @ available on '''File 3 '''Tracks marked & available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-09-22 (incomplete).mp3 *2) Dat_095_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-09-xx Peel Show LE245 *4) 1995-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE246 ;Length *1) 01:33:52 *2) 04:04:06 (02:13:19 to 03:42:35) (from 03:19:49 additional) *3) 1:33:12 (5:06-46:28, from 1:18:40) (to 25:22 additional) *4) 1:33:18 (to 43:57) (26:48-29:12 unique) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping with this tracklisting. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Created from LE245 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1995 Lee Tape 245 *4) Created from LE246 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1995 Lee Tape 246 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo ;Footnote Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector